


【贺红】ABO 你的香气 03

by zoronamilaw



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoronamilaw/pseuds/zoronamilaw





	【贺红】ABO 你的香气 03

3、  
多喝牛奶是什么梗？莫关山在放学打工的路上仍然在想。他实在不理解这人的脑回路，A和O都闻不到自己身上信息素的味道，只能闻到别人身上的味道。他还没发觉自己有什么变化，因此他没听蛇立的话喝掉那支抑制剂，更不要说O会经历的发情期了，他还不知道发情期的自己会变成什么样子。  
他只是有些奇怪蛇立为什么这么了解O的事情，明明就是比自己还不良的流氓学生，竟然会关心他的身体？难道知道他是O以后就开始同情他了吗？毕竟A的信息素可以压制O这点常识他还是知道的。就像以前他对那些因发情而想接近他的O散发抗拒的信息素是一回事。  
他还没见过O能抵抗住A的情形。而现在自己变成O了，他突然觉得A没有好东西，都是一群混蛋。  
O毕业后大部分都被A或B娶回去当老婆，或是成为这个社会最底层的卖肉者。这都不是他想要的，在他还是A时，他只要想着如何挣钱还债就可以了，可现在他成了O，打工都成了奢侈，没人愿意雇佣会定期发情的人，即使得到雇佣薪水也少得可怜，而他何时才能还完那1000万的债？  
他不知道老天要让他过得多惨才会收手。明明高一体检时他还是A！  
他从不信命，可还有2年时间，即要拼命赚钱，也要拼命隐藏身份。他如何兼顾？  
现在学校里还没人知道他是O，都认为他还是个A。  
他自己也觉得他会是A，因为他打架从没认输过，宁可流血，也不向人低头。所以怎么会成为O呢？  
他根本无法接受这件事，反而越想越烦躁，50万虽然不是小数目了，但仍然是杯水车薪。而此时他更没意识到自己的信息素在不经意间开始向外扩散了，等他反应过来身边已经聚集了几个不怀好意的人，其中有打头的是个A，他旁边跟着几个B。  
“你们想打架吗？”莫关山抬起眼凶狠的看着对面的人。  
“哈哈，我们只是想和你玩玩。”那个唯一的A说。  
“没兴趣，你们找别人吧。”还不知道自己信息素外泄的莫关山以为这些无业游民只是想找茬。  
“哈，你一个O说没‘性’趣？真是太有意思了。”还是那个A在说话并且开始向莫关山释放出他更浓烈的信息素。  
“O？”莫关山有片刻的茫然。然后他感受到了这个A在释放着大量的信息素，那味道闻起来就像是一种廉价香水的味道，闻着就让他想吐。刚刚因为想事情，他并没有注意到这些人的靠近，也并没闻到这个A身上的味道。而此时，面对着这个A的施压，莫关山瞬间涌现出了强烈的战意，一时间抵挡住了来自A的信息素压力。“你们TM是在找死。”  
“喝，够烈性的啊，兄弟们，一起上。”那个A凶猛的说。“本想温柔点对待你这个刚转化的O，可惜你是敬酒不吃是罚酒！”  
五对一的局面，按照以往的经验，莫关山即使打不过也能顺利逃跑。可今天对面的人全都挂了彩，莫关山没办法把他们都打趴下。反而是他被人摁在了地上。  
转瞬间他就被另外4个人摁住了手脚，领头说话的A将手伸向了他的脸，随即一拳打了下去。  
莫关山忍不住闷哼了一声，这一拳打在了他和鼻子上，他感到温热的液体从他的鼻子里流了出来，他知道流血了，因为疼痛感随之而来，而他的生理泪水也止不住的想要从眼眶中流出来。  
为什么他变得这么弱了？难道这就是他逐渐转变成O的迹象吗？莫关山强忍着眼泪想。  
“你不是能打吗？接着打啊，今天要不把你弄废了，哥几个这身伤可就白挨了。”领头的A骑在莫关山身上叫嚣着，顺便抚着自己被打得酸痛的鼻子。  
“有种单挑！”莫关山有些紧张，他看到过这种事情，这些人想做什么他很清楚。一般被捉住的O都没有好下场。虽然O的数量比A要多，可与B相比仍然是稀少的。  
“单挑？我们俩现在不是正在单挑吗？”头领A不怀好意的说着。看着自己身下的少年隐忍的表情，他感到非常愉快。  
经过一场打斗，莫关山身上的信息素也开始变得浓郁，那个A闻着莫关山的味道说着：“宝贝，你身上真香啊。”随即撕扯着莫关山的上衣。  
莫关山感到非常屈辱，他想反抗，可反抗不了。他头一次正视了自己是个O，只能被人压在身下。  
这个认知让他眼里的光逐渐冷却下来，眼神渐渐变得空洞。他看着那个人在脱他的裤子，然后又要脱他的裤子。可他的思绪却飘远了，莫关山想如果今天自己真的被压了，那么继续活下去的意义也就没了。那以后继续堕落也没什么不好吧。也许卖身真的很赚钱，如果他去卖了，估计妈妈还能减轻点负担。  
“怎么哭上了？我这还没开始呢，宝贝儿。”莫关山的生理眼泪终是划出了眼角。那个A看着身下红发红眼的莫关山带着淫笑。“你等不及了吧？我们五个人肯定能满足你。不用担心。”  
谁来救救我吧——莫关山在心里祈祷。他向上天请愿将自己一生的好运全部用在这一次。  
“你们在干什么？好像挺有意思的？”莫关山听到另一个声音出现，心猛烈的跳动了一下。  
老天这次终于听到了他的请求吗？  
他想求救，但嘴巴在刚刚被捂住了，发不出声音，他想看清是谁，可他仍然被压着，根本看不到来人。他的眼睛被泪水模糊着，只能听到越走越近的脚步声。  
“小子，告诉你，不关你的事，趁早滚远点！”领头的A转头看着走过来的人，明显没有耐心的说。  
“滚？”仿佛听到了什么有趣的话，贺天停下了前进的脚步，看着在他眼前发生的一切。  
“怎么？你也有兴趣？那就等着吧。”误以为来人也想干，领头A坏笑着说。  
“呵呵，真是一群垃圾。”贺天被眼前蠢货的自以为是弄得心烦，因为没吃晚餐的原因他有点低血糖，本来要去买点吃的结果就在路上碰见了这种事情，更加心情不好。而当看到被压的是和自己穿着同样校服的人时，他就想到那天差点被打的见一。虽然贺天是个A,但他并没有看不起O的想法，反而觉得O都是需要保护的。  
四周只有这个和自己搭话的蠢货是个A，他能闻到。而除了这难闻的香水味，他还闻到了一股香味。应该就是他们身下那个O了吧？贺天想着。


End file.
